Domon Kasshu
Domon Kasshu is the main protagonist of Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Set in the timeline of Future Century, Domon comes from an Earth where the world's wealthiest has left a war torn, economically drained, and pollution devastated planet into colonies in its orbit, and settling tensions with the martial arts organized event known as the Gundam Fight, a worldwide tournament hosted in agreement between all nations to settle political disputes and conflicts with civilized duels and fights with their representative strongest instead of war. Fought in Gundams, Earth is set as the ring, and competitors fight not just for the glory of their nation, but also for themselves. He is the representative fighter of Neo Japan, who pilots the Gundams known as the Shining Gundam and the Burning Gundam, both mobile suits capable of mass energy amplification through auxiliary complimentary power systems and its activation through the emotional and mental state of its user, allowing it to charge its hand units with enormous degrees of energy, making a mere touch in this state a powerful devastating attack. Born the youngest son of the illustrious and scholarly science centered Kasshu family on the prosperous Neo Japan space colony, Domon was considered the fruit farthest from his kin; impulsive, brash, and lacking interest in academic pursuits, with a passion for martial arts. After a family fight over his poor performance in school, Domon ran away from home, and sought his idol Master Asia, to become his pupil. Realizing his potential, Master Asia then took him under his wing and grew to be his successor in not just his martial arts, but as the heir to his title of the King of Hearts. As soon as his apprenticeship ended and as he returned home, Domon was confronted and informed by the Japanese government that his family was apprehended in a criminal act of the creation of illegal weaponry, jumpstarted by his older brother, Kyoji. The resultant situation to arrest them saw their mother Mikino was killed in the gunfire, their father Raizo sentenced to an indefinite prison sentence of suspended animation, and Kyoji escaping to Earth with their creation, the Dark Gundam. Nearing the coming of the 13th Gundam Fight, with his family's name scarred in shame and slander, Major Ulube of the Neo Japan Self Defense Forces and family friend Dr. Makimura offer him a deal, to fight under the name of Neo Japan, to track down and apprehend Kyoji, and to win the 13th Gundam Fight, for the release of his father. Sworn in as Neo Japan's 13th Gundam Fight representative, issued the Shining Gundam, and paired with his talented childhood friend Rain Makimura, Domon travels the beaten Earth, seeking out the way to the many goals he must achieve. Mission Mode In the first game's Original Mode, Domon investigates the mysterious planet with Milliardo Peacecraft before it crashes into Earth. After fighting the Zeon forces in the Abandoned Ruins, the group chases them to Central City where they walk into an automated defense trap. The Burning Gundam also shows it can defense against a Gundam Hammer with a Burning Finger. Domon's team find themselves surrounded again at The Hanging Gardens. Puru senses Judau close by. They fend off against an attack by Paptimus. When fighting Judau, Domon attempts to destroy the head of the ZZ Gundam, while explaining the first Gundam Fight International Treat Article. But Judau prevents his head unit's destruction and remains in the fight. Personality Domon was seen as brash, impulsive, emotional, and extremely impatient. Domon was very prone to letting his emotions overcome his better judgement, but that was usually leveled off by his partner, Rain's even-keeled personality. Domon was also highly determined to free his father from his frozen imprisonment and find out why Kyoji had stolen the Devil Gundam. Despite the obsession that Domon demonstrated about his mission, he possessed a strong sense of justice, and would usually set aside his own mission when the weak and powerless required his protection. Later on in the series, Domon was more willing to fight for those that he cared about and even opened up to his other friends. Quotes See also: Domon Kasshu/Quotes Stats Personal Skills Alternate MS Partner Strike External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Gundam Characters